1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-8-hydroxy-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines, also known as 6,7-benzomorphans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3-Cyclopropylmethyl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocin-8-ols are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,165.